One Night in Scaris
by Th4t0n30v3rTh3r3
Summary: Venus goes to Scaris when she gets the feeling her friends are in trouble. However, once there she gets a little sidetracked by a young werecat who is acting as her guide. Venus/Catrine. Contains F/F situations. A request from tumblr.


**I can't remember the last time I have written fanfiction. The last year or so has been kind of a life changer. However, I got a request from a tumblr user for some Monster High and here it is. I hope you all enjoy.**

**This is rated M and contains sexual situations. If you don't like it don't read it. This is also my first attempt at a lesbian sex scene.**

Venus McFlytrap stepped out of the taxi and immediately questioned why she had decided coming to Scaris was a good idea. The place was very industrialized and had very little plant life that she could sense. Depressing didn't quite describe how that made her feel.

Well, she didn't have time to dwell on the lack of plant life. She was here to find her ghoul friends because she had a gut feeling that something was wrong. She'd overheard Cupid telling Spectra that Clawd had rushed off with Deuce and Heath to Scaris. They wouldn't have done that if something hadn't gone terribly wrong. Right?

With renewed strength, she took a bold step forward. About a block later, she realized that she had no idea where she was going. This quest to help the others wasn't going very well so far.

"Okay, Venus, let's think for a second. We need to start by asking someone for directions," she looked around the square she was in which was surprisingly empty. However, there was a small garden in the square. At last, some intelligence! She approached the flowers eagerly. "Hello, there. I'm new to Scaris but I was wondering if you knew where the Goyle lives."

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?" The timid voice took Venus by surprise.

Sitting on the ground in the middle of the garden was probably the most beautiful ghoul Venus had ever seen. Her legs were tucked underneath her with her sketchbook in her lap. Her beautiful blue eyes were gazing curiously up at the plant monster and her ears were perked up in interest. Those eyes were made even more striking in contrast to her snow white fur. The thought crossed Venus's mind that she must be the most beautiful flower in the garden.

"I'm so sorry. What was your question?" the ghoul said, her voice like music to Venus's ears.

Venus felt her face heat up with embarrassment and she coughed. "I'm looking for my friends. They're staying with the Goyle family. Do you know where that is?"

The werecat thought about that for a moment before answering. "I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with the name."

Venus nodded and then her eyes fell on the sketchbook in the girl's lap. She couldn't believe it; this werecat was drawing a picture of Clawdeen and the others. She dropped to her knees next to the ghoul and grabbed the sketchbook from her to get a better look. She barely heard the protests of the werecat as she said, "There are my friends! Where is this?"

Venus looked up to see the expression of a very annoyed artist. The plant ghoul sheepishly handed the sketchbook back. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I understand how sacred a sketchbook is. I wasn't thinking. I'm so worried about my ghoul friends and I have to find them."

The werecat took back her sketchbook but the annoyance melted away from her face as she heard Venus's apology. She smiled at her pityingly. "My name is Catrine and I will show you where I saw them earlier."

Venus smiled broadly. "I'm Venus and thank you so much for your help."

Catrine nodded and stood up. Venus couldn't help but stare at Catrine's lovely legs. The plant ghoul followed the werecat to a scooter that was parked nearby. Catrine got on and then gestured for Venus to get on behind her. Venus got on nervously, she'd never ridden a scooter because of her principles but this was an emergency. She rested her hands on Catrine's waist.

"Hold on tight, Venus," Catrine said before taking off quickly through the streets.

Venus immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Catrine as she held on for dear life as the world flew by her in a blur. It wasn't long, though too long in Venus's opinion, before they stopped in front of a small café. Venus was still pressed tightly against Catrine, at first because she was too nervous to let go but then it was because she enjoyed the feeling of Catrine's body pressed against her.

Catrine laughed lightly. "We are here."

Venus looked up and got off the scooter, Catrine following at her heels. She asked the café owner if he had seen her friends and he said they had been there that morning but he hadn't seen them since. He did point her in the direction he saw them walk off in and that he'd overheard them talking about going to a hiss-tory museum. Venus thanked him for the information.

It was then back on the scooter to the museum. Venus was a little less nervous about the pollution device because it provided a legitimate excuse to be physically close to the most attractive ghoul she'd ever met. At the museum, they asked as many monsters as they could. No one had seen her friends and Venus was slowly starting to give up. This was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

After wasting the afternoon asking monster and hunting down leads, Venus was ready for a break. Catrine took her to a small restaurant to rest and to get something to restore their strength.

"We're getting nowhere," Venus said in frustration. "I'm never going to find them in this large city." She said the last part with mild disgust.

Catrine smiled reassuringly. "Do not worry, you'll find them eventually." She then took a small sip of her drink.

Venus just shook her head and poked awkwardly at her food. She needed to say something to take her mind off her frustrations. "So, Catrine, why were you sketching my friends?"

The question seemed to take Catrine off guard and she paused for a moment before she answered. "Oh, well, I just was inspired to draw such fashionable ghouls. That's all," she explained, however Venus could see the blush through her white fur.

"You only drew them because you thought they were fashionable? That was the only reason?" Venus asked.

Catrine looked off to one side, deliberately avoiding Venus's gaze and nodded.

Venus nodded and tried to phrase her next question carefully. She'd known for years that she was only interested in women but she also knew that not everyone was as comfortable with their sexuality as her. And she didn't want to scare off her new friend and guide by saying the wrong thing. "Do you ever draw fashionable men?"

Catrine looked up and her nose was scrunched up. "No, I don't really like men. They don't have such lovely curves like women," Catrine said.

Venus nodded and smiled. "I agree. There's just something so much more pleasing about women than men." She leaned forward on the table, resting her chin in her hand as she blatantly let her eyes roam over the ghoul in front of her. "I hope I'm not being too forward by saying that I've found your company very pleasing today."

Catrine's blush was worse than before from Venus's gaze. "Um, well, it's starting to get dark. Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Venus leaned back; her attempts at flirting had been shot down so she needed to back off. "No but I guess I can just get a hotel for the night."

The blush on Catrine's face got worse as she said, "You can stay with me in my flat. It's nearby."

Venus's mood picked up at that. At least she hadn't totally scared off the werecat. "Sure, that'd be awesome."

After paying for their meal, Catrine led Venus just down the block to a building where her small flat was located. It wasn't much, it was only about a room and a half but it was on the top level of the building so the window had a nice view of the city.

"I apologize for the size. Would you like some water or something?" Catrine asked after she shut the door.

"Oh, no, I'm good. Thank you," Venus looked around and she only saw a bed but no couch. "So, where am I going to sleep?"

Catrine blushed brightly again. "I was thinking we could share my bed tonight." She looked at Venus nervously before looking away.

Venus stepped towards Catrine until they were barely touching. She waited until Catrine was looking at her again before speaking. "How do you mean sharing your bed?"

Again, Catrine's eyes turned away from Venus's face. She was clearly very nervous.

Venus took a bit of pity on her. "I'll make this easier. Yes, I am a lesbian. Yes, I find you very attractive but I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with. Okay?"

Catrine nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for being so nervous. I've never been attracted to someone the way I'm attracted to you." She looked back at Venus, she seemed to be a bit more relaxed now.

Venus slowly wrapped her arms around Catrine's waist and pulled the girl closer so their chests were pressed against each other. She felt Catrine's arms wrap around her shoulders. The two girls leaned in and their mouths met each other eagerly. Venus was amazed at the instant chemistry they had. Catrine's hands immediately went in to Venus's hair, holding her closer. Venus's hands pulled the werecat closer by clutching at her back.

Venus felt herself being led across the flat, both girls kicking off their shoes as they went. Catrine started pulling at Venus's clothes and the plant ghoul started doing the same. When the two landed on the bed in a pile of limbs, neither had their shirt on anymore and their skirts where both undone. They broke apart briefly to remove their skirts and Catrine turned to take off her gloves.

Venus quickly sat behind Catrine when she turned. Her mouth went to kissing and lightly nipping at Catrine's neck. Her fingers deftly undid her bra, which Catrine finished removing. Venus's hands came around Catrine's torso to cup her soft breasts. A small gasp escaped from Catrine which turned into a mewl when Venus started pinching her hard nipples. One of her hands then slipped into Catrine's panties. Venus gasped as she felt how aroused the werecat was. Her fingers lightly touched Catrine's clit and a louder mewl came from Catrine's mouth.

"Venus," gasped out Catrine.

The plant ghoul was making a circular motion around Catrine's clit with her fingers and the other ghoul was shuddering and shaking with the pleasure of it. "You're very sensitive," Venus whispered.

"Yes, but please. Let me pleasure you too," Catrine managed to gasp out.

Venus twisted Catrine's head so she could kiss the werecat's lips. "Wait just a moment, I want to see you cum first."

Catrine opened her mouth to say something but only a moan came out as Venus moved her hand faster across the girl's clit. She pulled her hand out of Catrine's panties so she could remove the article of clothing. She then removed her own bra so she could press her own nipples against Catrine's back. Now, with Catrine completely naked, her hand once again brushed against her clit before dipping inside the werecat's warm message.

Catrine's head lulled back against Venus's shoulder and she turned to heated kiss the plant ghoul. Venus eagerly swallowed each of Catrine's moans as her fingers thrust in and out of the willing girl. The werecat's hips bucked frantically against the penetration when she pulled back from Venus's kiss.

"I'm going to… Venus! Keep…" was all Catrine managed to say before her body arched dramatically into Venus's hand. Her hands gripping Venus's thighs almost painfully. Venus kept her hand moving until Catrine gripped her wrist to stop her.

Venus kissed Catrine's forehead and smiled. "How do you feel?"

Catrine smiled and lazily kissed Venus, her chest still heaving slightly. "That was amazing." Venus stroked Catrine's arm affectionately as the werecat recovered. "Now, it is your turn," Catrine finally said.

With cat like grace, Catrine turned around in Venus's lap and pushed the plant ghoul down on the bed. She hooked her claws into Venus's panties and pulled them off in one quick motion. She leaned over Venus to kiss her on the mouth before kissing down her body. She paid special attention to Venus's breast before kissing a trail down her stomach to the warmth in between her legs.

Venus spread her legs invitingly for the werecat who quickly went to work lapping at the plant girl's clit. One of Venus's hands worked its way into Catrine's hair. Catrine swirling her tongue around the already aroused Venus who moaned in response. She tried not to buck her hips against Catrine's face but it was rather difficult.

"I'm not going to last very long," Venus managed to gasp out. "So good, Catrine."

Venus felt one of Catrine's fingers tease around her opening before pushing inside, followed shortly by a second. This did cause Venus to buck against Catrine's face as she moaned louder. She really wasn't going to last very long. Venus had almost had an orgasm herself when she'd gotten Catrine to cum. Then Catrine's fingers brushed against Venus's sweet spot which caused her to see stars. After a few more strokes of her fingers and tongue, Venus reached the pinnacle of pleasure with a loud moan.

When Venus recovered, she saw Catrine sitting next to her licking her fingers clean. The werecat smiled at her before curling up next to the plant girl in the bed and lightly kissing her shoulders and then her lips.

"That was wonderful," Venus said exhaustedly.

She felt Catrine nod against her shoulder. "Tomorrow, we should try to find your friends again."

Venus nodded. "Well, there's no rush to find them. They can take care of themselves. I'd rather spend my morning with you," Venus said before yawning. "But first, we should really sleep."

Catrine, who had was already drifting off, just nodded in response as she purred deeply in her throat. Venus kissed her on the forehead and smiled. She may not have found her friends but she did find something amazing in Scaris.

**Thank you very much for reading my first fic in about a year. I do take requests and I try to fulfill them but I make no promises. Please take a couple minutes to leave a review or short comment. Thank you again and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
